


perfect

by nunuass



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Yoo Kihyun, kind of?, showki being dads, showki being domestic, showki being soft, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: kihyun & hyunwoo attempt to get intimate while their baby is asleep.spoiler alert, it doesn’t work out as planned.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi! a couple of things:  
> this is pure softness and like. an itty bitty smudge of smut.   
> i didn’t proofread so like, don’t mind any errors. it’s 12:35 am rn!   
> bottom shownu!! read that tag! if you hate that, sorry. this fic ain’t for you! 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“i have a really good feeling about tonight,” kihyun announces as soon as hyunwoo returns from rocking their daughter to sleep. “she’s gonna sleep through the night tonight.” 

“i’ll take your word for it, but i bet you just jinxed it,” hyunwoo plops himself down on the couch, resting his head in kihyun’s lap. kihyun starts petting hyunwoo’s hair gently, stroking against his temple. hyunwoo closes his eyes for a long moment, and when he opens them, kihyun is looking at him with an impossibly fond expression. 

“what are you looking at?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow up. 

kihyun’s smile grows, the fond expression never leaving. “the love of my life,” he whispers like it’s a precious secret, and hyunwoo damn near melts in his husband’s lap. 

“you’re sappy,” he informs kihyun, reaching up to very gently tap kihyun’s nose with his index finger. kihyun scrunches his nose adorably, biting playfully at hyunwoo’s hand. “married life has made you impossibly soft. you’re all mushy, everything is all mush inside of you.” 

“maybe,” kihyun sighs. “but how can you expect me to not be soft and mushy when i have the greatest husband and the cutest, tiniest daughter? my life is picture perfect, you know? i can’t help the mush. it just pours out.” 

“that’s so cute,” hyunwoo sits up to hug kihyun. “you’re so cute.”

“of course i am, where else would jangmi get it from?” kihyun says teasingly. “but anyways, what do you want to do? we have a whole night ahead of us, you know, because tonight she’s going to sleep and stay asleep. for the whole night. what do you want to do? what have you missed the most? watching terrible television? staying up late and reading together? drinking wine? something spicier, maybe?” at that, he smirks a little, and it makes hyunwoo laugh. 

“that’s what you miss, isn’t it,” he says more than asks, because it’s not a question. hyunwoo knows his husband like he knows the back of his hand– that is to say, like the back of his hand, kihyun is something that he sees every day, kihyun is familiar and reliable and wonderful, and kihyun is constant. he’s always there and hyunwoo loves him all the more for it. 

“of course it is,” kihyun snorts. “i love being intimate with you, baby. it’s like going to heaven for an hour or so, you know?” 

“alright, then i guess we know what we’re doing tonight?” hyunwoo rests his head on kihyun’s shoulder, giggling softly. kihyun giggles too, nodding. 

“if that’s okay with you,” he murmurs, bending his neck to kiss what he can reach of hyunwoo’s face. “i miss being intimate with you, hyunwoo.” 

“oh, you do? i couldn’t tell,” hyunwoo giggles, shifting in place to give kihyun a proper kiss. their soft laughter dies away in favor of an exchange of passion, though it is still chaste compared to what they expect will surely come later on in the night. 

they part reluctantly from the kiss, panting softly, cheeks flushed with– something, exertion or maybe just love. 

“hm,” kihyun thinks for a moment. “let’s have some wine, and see what happens. we haven’t gotten to relax like this for a while, we deserve it.” 

a while and two glasses of wine later, kihyun and hyunwoo wind up in the bedroom, hyunwoo sprawled out on the bed, kihyun draped over him, kissing softly here and there as they rut against each other. 

kihyun pulls out of the current kiss, pauses to nibble a mark into the sensitive skin of hyunwoo’s neck, and then speaks. “as much as i love what we’ve got going right now, i think i’d rather get you prepared for some love making. yes or no?” 

“yes,” hyunwoo nods. “i’ve been waiting for you to ask.” kihyun nods, kisses hyunwoo, and gets to work. 

when the baby monitor on the bedside table picks up on jangmi’s soft whimpers, kihyun’s got two fingers inside of hyunwoo and is working in a third. 

“maybe she’ll settle down,” hyunwoo suggests hopefully, sitting half upright just in case. kihyun nods, but he’s stopped prepping hyunwoo as if he knows this is as far as they’ll get. 

the baby monitor picks up jangmi’s tiny cries a moment later, and both hyunwoo and kihyun sigh. what an awkward situation– they’re both hard, and kihyun’s got two, almost three fingers up hyunwoo’s ass, and they’re both disappointed. both because they wanted to have sex and because life would be easier for jangmi if she could sleep through the night. 

kihyun sighs, removes his fingers from hyunwoo’s nether regions, and gets up to get dressed and wash his hands. “i’ll go check on her, she’s probably just lonely.” hyunwoo rolls over to find his own clothes, not wanting kihyun to leave without him. 

jangmi stops crying when kihyun peeks into her crib. though her face is red and tear streaked, she giggles happily the moment he picks her up and hands her over to hyunwoo, who cradles her so gently in his arms. 

“told you she was just lonely,” kihyun murmurs, reaching out to pat jangmi’s head. “just wanted some company, hmm?” he tickles the baby just to hear her giggle with delight. 

“if you keep tickling her, she won’t go back to bed,” hyunwoo scolds softly, though there’s no real threat in his tone of voice. kihyun giggles in response, giving both his husband and their baby a soft little kiss on the forehead. 

“look, she’s already falling asleep,” he points out. “she’ll be asleep in a minute, and then we can maybe get back to what we were doing?” hyunwoo laughs. 

“the mood was ruined,” he shrugs, setting jangmi back in her crib. “i think we should just snuggle.” 

“hmm.. okay, that sounds like a good plan,” kihyun agrees. “let’s go back to bed now, she’s asleep.” 

they end up staying awake for hours, curled up around each other and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. 

“i missed this,” kihyun mumbles as both he and hyunwoo are about to fall asleep. he turns his head slightly to kiss hyunwoo’s forehead. “i love you.” 

“i love you too,” hyunwoo smiles drowsily, shifting to be closer to kihyun, if that‘s even possible. “goodnight, ki.”

“goodnight, baby,” kihyun tightens his hold on hyunwoo, hugging him impossibly close. they fall asleep like that, and when they wake up in the morning, they’re still curled up together. it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please please please consider leaving a comment? i thrive on comments and kudos ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
